If I had another chance I would never let you go
by Truelove8
Summary: Brooke and Lucas, both realise what they both want in life, but like every truelove there are complications and obstacles that need to be overcome to achieve happiness. Brucas Forever!
1. Chapter 1

Story Notes:

This is my first story, hope everyone likes it.  
Take care and enjoy!

Disclaimer

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I had another chance I would never let you go. **

By truelove8

-----------------

Chapter 1

Peyton leaned towards Lucas and kissed him on his lip passionately. As both of them kissed they started to take off each others clothes.  
After a while, Peyton lay there on her bed facing towards Lucas and just kept on staring at him while grazing her hand along his arm, she thought to herself that this was the first time that her and Lucas had sex, and what was it that Lucas was lying there thinking. Lucas lay next Peyton and just thought about the event that just had occurred, as he lay there thinking he couldn't understand that why was it that when him and Peyton had sex that he felt like there was something missing, a kind of empty feeling. He thought to himself that he never felt like that when he was with Brooke, then why did it feel so wrong now when he was with Peyton, wasn't Peyton the one for him?  
Peyton leaned forward and kissed Lucas, as she parted her lips away from his lip, she wanted to say something to him.  
"I love you Lucas", said Peyton in a soft manner.  
"I love you too Brooke", said Lucas.  
What had just happened, why did he say Brooke's name and not Peyton's name, why was he carrying on thinking only about Brooke? Both Lucas and Peyton stared at each other in complete shock.

----------------------------

The next morning Lucas lay there on his own bed and stared at the plain empty ceiling reflecting about the events that had occurred last night. How he kept on questioning himself about why he had said Brooke name instead of Peyton, and why was it that whenever he was with Brooke that was when he felt alive, and that was something he never experienced with Peyton.  
After thinking long and hard Lucas had found his answer with the help of his dream that Keith was in, and that answer was that it was Brooke that he really loves, she was his truelove and that he wanted to be with her forever and not Peyton. He Knew now that Peyton was in fact just a really good friend that he cared about her but didn't love her in the way he felt about Brooke. He also knew then that when Brooke had asked him that who does he see himself with when all his dreams come true, that he went to Peyton cause that was what he though she wanted, but how stupid was he to leave her there and go to Peyton who was just a really good friend and nothing more.

------------------------------

Over at Rachel's House Brooke sat on her side of the bed and stared across the room to Rachel's bed and started to think that how was she going to bring Rachel back, especially after all she had done for her, she had found a really good friend in her and just wanted to help her as she was also to be blamed equally for the events that had occurred in there lives recently.  
After a while Brooke reached out her hands and picked up one of her school books that was lying on her side drawer, she thought to herself that now she had to start to study if she wanted to graduate with her friends. As she opened her book she came across a picture of her and Lucas together, after seeing that picture of them both together is just reminded her how much she missed Lucas, how much she loved him and wanted him in her life. She sat there on her bed and thought to herself how hard it was still to see Peyton and Lucas together, even thought she knew that she still loved Lucas she also knew that Peyton loved him and she also cared and loved Peyton. She knew that one of the main reason she broke up with Lucas was for Peyton so that Peyton could be happy and she would start to believe in life again especially after all the things she had gone through with her mum's death, with drugs and with Jake. Brooke wanted to change Peyton's thinking of how everyone she cares and loves just leave her behind, and she thought to herself that this was also the only thing she could do for her best friend that would make her happy.  
As Brooke sat there on her bed thinking about her, Lucas and Peyton, her cell phone rang. She slowly reached forward and picked her phone in her hand and looked at who was ringing her?  
"Lucas", Brooke said quietly and in soft tone to herself.  
She didn't feel she could talk to Lucas at that moment as she knew he probably wanted to ask her something about Peyton and she just couldn't deal with that yet. Brooke with pain in her heart stared at the number on her cell phone and sighed,  
"I have to be strong; if Lucas and I are friends then I should be there for him", she said to herself.  
She thought to herself that even thought she loves Lucas so much and now that he is not that part in her life that she had hoped she still wanted to at least be his friend even if that meant she would get hurt in the process.

-----------------------------

Lucas knew he had to talk to Brooke right away, he had to meet her. He picked up his cell phone and dialled Brooke's number, as he was dialling her number he kept on thinking to himself that he just wanted to hold Brooke in his arms and tell that pretty girl how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. The phone started to ring,  
"Pick up, pick the phone Brooke", Lucas spoke in a high tone.  
"Hey Lucas", Brooke said is a soft tone that just melted Lucas's heart.  
"Hey Brooke", replied Lucas,  
"I need to talk to you about something, it is really urgent", said Lucas,  
"Ok, go on am listening", Brooke said with not to much enthusiasm,  
"No, I have to meet you, can you come over to my place as soon as you can", he said,  
Brooke hesitated for a while as she thought to herself, no she had to be strong and be a friend so she replied back to him, "Yeh sure, I will be there in an hour",  
"Can you come sooner than that please it is really important", he said to her in his sweetest tone,  
"Yeh okay, will be there in thirty minutes and don't say come quicker than that cause the answer will be no" she said back to him in her cheeky, sarcastic tone.  
"Okay then will see you soon", Lucas said quickly,  
"Bye", replied Brooke.  
As they both put there phones down they both started to wonder what the other was thinking and what would they say to one another when they meet.

------------------------------

Lucas continuously paced across his room thinking of Brooke and just wanting her to come as quick as she could so that he could hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her. Lucas looked at the clock that was on his desk and read it out, "11.05, it's only been 5 minutes", since he talked to Brooke on the phone, he sighed.  
Lucas kept on looking at the clock after every 2 minutes. Brooke got herself in her car and started her car and drove towards Lucas's house. While she was driving Brooke kept on telling herself that she "has to be strong", even thought she was dreading the thought of Lucas talking to her about Peyton. Though Brooke had deep down accepted Lucas and Peyton's relationship and that they were meant to be, it still hurt to see them together.  
Brooke reached her destination she hesitated for a while then came out of her car and walked towards Lucas's bedroom door. As Brooke was about to knock on Lucas's door, Lucas opened the door to see if she was her and waiting outside for him, he was just so anxious to see her, as he opened the door both of them got shocked and startled at the same time with the incident.  
"You scared me, is that why you called me? So you can scare me", said Brooke in her sarcastic tone.  
"No, Sorry about that", Lucas said in a sweet tone that made Brooke feel weak again.  
Brooke entered Lucas's bedroom and ask him, "So what's up? Is everything ok with you and Peyton?"  
Lucas replied "Yeah that is all okay, I need to talk to you about something else not Peyton".  
"Okay, so what's up?" said Brooke in a worried tone, which Lucas noticed straight away.  
Lucas reached out his hand and took Brooke's hand in his and said "I have to tell you something important that means everything in my life",  
"I love you Brooke, not Peyton", Lucas said to Brooke.  
Brooke let go of his hand and said "what? Do you know what you are saying?"  
"Yes, clearer than anything", replied Lucas.  
"But Peyton?" said Brooke in a confuse tone.  
"I realised that it is you that I want to be with for the rest of my life not Peyton, she is just a good friend nothing more, it's you Brooke that I love not Peyton You are my truelove", Lucas said.  
"I want you in my life no one else, you make me feel alive whenever I am with you and no one else makes me feel like that", Lucas said with so much love.  
"But Lucas, in your dream and future you saw yourself with Peyton not me", said Brooke.  
"No Brooke, when Peyton asked me that question first time I said I saw you and wanted you to be with me, and that was before I knew how Peyton felt about me but even after I knew the way she felt about me I still want you to be the one with me", replied Lucas.  
"Luke I cannot do this to Peyton, she needs you, you should be with her not me", Brooke said with sadness in her eyes as she also wanted Lucas more than anything in life but there were some stuff that were going in her life at the moment that she just didn't have the courage to tell him as she was worried if his heart would be able to handle the news especially now that she new about his heart condition, she just didn't want anything to happen to him even if that meant she had to let him go. As Brooke started to say how Peyton is for you Lucas, Lucas leaned forward and kissed Brooke on her lips so passionately that made both of them feel alive again. Brooke parted away from Lucas after a few second into the kiss and said "no Luke, this is wrong you're with Peyton", Lucas replied and quickly said "no Brooke am not we broke up as I realised you are the one for me", both sat silently for a few minutes staring into each others eyes.   
"Please Brooke", said Lucas,  
"I want to be with you pretty girl, I want to hold you, kiss you, look into your beautiful eyes and spend the rest of my life with you", said Lucas with so much love.  
As Brooke was about to say something her cell phone started to ring and interrupting the moment.  
"You aren't going to answer that now are you?" said Lucas  
After looking at the number Brooke said "I have to its important, am sorry".  
Brooke walked towards the door so that she could get some privacy as she didn't want Lucas to know who was on the other side of the call.  
Lucas looked towards Brooke after a while of her in the conversation of the call and wondered why she wasn't talking much and when she was she wasn't talking normal, she seemed really worried and scared at the same time, which really hurt him as he wanted to be part of her life so much and just wanted to be there for her.  
Brooke ended the call and waited for a while as she held her tears back so that Lucas wouldn't see them and then turned her head towards where Lucas was sitting. She walked towards Lucas and said to him that she had to go that it was urgent, from hearing this Lucas jumped up from were he was sitting and said "wait Brooke", Brooke stopped as she had started to walk towards the door.  
"We haven't finished talking, you haven't told me how you feel", said Lucas.  
Brooke turned and faced Lucas again and said "I can't talk yet; I need to think about something, I hope you understand", Lucas started to walk towards Brooke and when he had reached next to her only a inch away he held her face in his hand and kissed her. As they kissed it felt to them both that they could overcome anything in life as long as they had each other, after a few seconds Brooke parted herself from the tender kiss that her and Luke had just shared.  
"I love you and will always love you, if you give me a another chance I will never let you go", said Lucas, this made Brooke feel even more worse then she felt as even she didn't want to let him go but she just didn't no anymore what life would throw at her and Lucas.  
"I love you to Lucas but", said Brooke, "but what?" replied Lucas,  
"Lucas life never asked me what I wanted, if it did then life would be Beautiful and yes we would be together", replied Brooke and then walked out of the room and into her car without looking back at Lucas who had followed her, wanting to know what she had meant when she said that.  
As Brooke drove off all Lucas could do was look at the car drive off and think about what had just happened and what was going on in Brooke head and life, as there was something before too that she had mentioned in the wedding to him but she never told him what it was and she just broke up with him instead without any proper reason. He thought to himself that he had to find out what was going on with Brooke and make Brooke understand that they were meant to be together forever.

End of Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter End Notes:

Hope you enjoyed the story so far

Comment Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas sat there on the steps of his porch with his right hand on the back of his neck looking towards the direction that Brooke had driven off. As he stared now at the empty road Lucas decided that he could not leave it at just what had happened and had to know what was going on with Brooke, so he went back into his room grabbed what he needed and headed towards Rachel's House where he knew Brooke was staying.

-----------------------------

Brooke had arrived at the placed she had to be at this moment. She walked towards the reception desk and told the receptionist that she has an appointment.

As Brooke waited in the waiting area all she could think of was what Lucas had told her just moments ago, when she should have been thinking of something entirely different that was going to affect her a lot in the coming months with everything, physical and mentally. After a few minutes Brooke was brought back out of her brooding,

"Miss Brooke Davis, Dr. Cole is ready to see you, if you could please come with use" said one of the nurses at the Hospital that Brooke was at. As Brooke made her way towards the room, she suddenly felt so scared and lonely at the same time, "Hello Miss Davis, please sit", Dr Cole said.

"Hi, Dr Cole, so what do the results say? Am I okay?" Brooke said with a nervous tone to her voice, she was dreading to hear the results of her tests.

"Miss Davis as I had mentioned this earlier to you in our meetings, you must understand that there are other options for you that can help you, but you have to make those choices soon as time is running out", Dr Cole told Brooke the same speech he had told her at her last meeting with him.

"Yes, Dr Cole", Brooke said knowing fully well that what the Doctor was about to tell her wasn't good news but bad, exactly what she was dreading all along from the start of this whole process. She sat there waiting for the Doctor to tell her the news of her results, but all she could think about was Lucas, everything about him and how she wanted him to be with her at this moment more then ever she had needed him before.

------------------------------

There it was Rachel's house; Lucas had finally reached his destination, it felt like the ride had been for hours. Though Lucas had noticed that Brooke's car was not in the driveway of the house he still came out of his car and walked towards the door and hoped that Brooke was at home. Lucas knocked on the door, but had no luck as Brooke wasn't home and so he sat on the step near the door and waited for Brooke to come home no matter how long she would take he would wait for her. This time he was going to fight for her no matter what was going on in life and with Brooke.

-------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

"_**I am pregnant, what? Are you sure? That I am pregnant", said Brooke shocked at hearing the news even though the pregnancy test she had done by herself also said she was but she just thought that maybe it was a false alarm like last time.**_

"_**Yes Miss Davis, you are pregnant, congratulations", the nurse informed her.**_

"_**Okay, thanks", Brooke put the phone down and sat on Peyton's Bed.**_

_**End of Flashback **_

End of Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it may seem like Brooke is Pregnant but I am going to twist the story, so wait and see what happens next.

Review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brooke sat there listening to the Doctor and what her options where now that she knew what the results were of the tests.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was the day before Lucas was to come back from his trip with his mum Karen. It had been nearly 3 weeks since Brooke had found out about her pregnancy and she really needed to tell Lucas about the pregnancy.**_

"_**Why is he not calling, Lucas why do you do this to me?" Brooke thought to herself.**_

**_As Brooke was reading through a magazine that she had bough a few hours ago she suddenly felt a lot of pain in her stomach and lower back. She quickly ran to the bathroom and dialled the number to her doctor. She thought to herself were was Lucas when she needed him, why was it that he was never there for her whenever she needed him but was always there for Peyton whenever she needed him. _**

_**End of Flashback**_

------

"So Miss Davis, do to want to go on with the treatment? It would be wise" stated Dr Cole.

"Yes I will, when do I have to start the treatment?" asked Brooke, looking nervous but she had to do this it was her only option for complete recovery.

"Well as soon as possible, let me just check if you can have your first treatment today, just wait for a minute and I will find out" Dr Cole said to Brooke in a reassuring manner.

Brooke sat there looking through the wind in Dr Cole office, as she was looking through the wind she started to think, how was she in this situation at the moment? What had she done to deserve all of this that was happening to her? And then suddenly her mind started to wonder of to Lucas again. No matter what she did or think her thoughts always wonders back to Lucas and them.

-------------------------------------

Lucas looked at his watch. It had been one hour already and Brooke was still not back, "where could she be" Lucas said to himself and then stared to think that maybe she went to the mall as that was her favourite place to go whatever her mood was like, as if she felt she was safe there and could just forget about everything whenever she was at the mall. Lucas picked his phone up and started to dial Brooke number.

No answer, straight to the voicemail.

"Where can she be? Why is she not picking the phone?" Lucas asked himself.

-------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_**Brooke was lying in the Hospital all by herself, no one knew she was in hospital and no one knew about her pregnancy so it was for the best she thought to herself that it good in a way that she was by herself when this whole scene happened.**_

_**Dr Cole entered Brooke room, "Miss Davis you suffered from some complications and because of that there is something that you need to know" Dr Cole told Brooke.**_

"_**Is the baby ok?" Brooke quickly asked**_

"_**Well that is where the bad news come Miss Davis" stated Dr Cole**_

"_**Well what is wrong then?" Brooke started to get agitated and nervous as she finally had accepted the pregnancy and was really looking forward to becoming a mother.**_

"_**Well sorry to say this but Miss Davis you lost your baby" Dr Cole said to Brooke trying to tell her the news as comforting as he possibly could.**_

"_**What? Why?" Brooke started to tear up not understanding why this was happening to her, she was being really careful with the pregnancy.**_

"_**Well that's where the other part come Miss Davis, we did a few test and it seems you have problem" Dr Cole started to tell Brooke what was the reason of her miscarrying the baby.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so it you know now that Brooke was Pregnant but she lost the child and there is a really big reason why she lost the baby.

Review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry to everyone for the long delay in updating, it was due to uni work and exams and now that i am free shall be updating regularly._

_Sorry again to everyone._

**Chapter 4**

Brooke came out of the hospital and headed toward her car, just wanting to go home and go to sleep. The treatment had compeletly drained her out of her energy and all she needed was to get into bed as fast as she could. Brooke quickly got into her car and headed to Rachel's house.

------------------------------------

It had been nearly five hours since Brooke had still not come home. Lucas still sat there on the step waiting for Brooke, yes he had been really worried about were could she have been, was she ok? He even rang Haley to see if she knew anything or knew when Brooke would be back or were had she gone, but with no luck Haley did'nt no anything but told Lucas not to worry and that she is a strong girl and was only probably at the mall, knowing Brooke that was not hard to believe.

After thirty minutes had pasted, Brooke finally reached at Rachel's Home. She took her time geting back home but that was because of the treatment along with she kept on thinking about Lucas and what he had told her earlier on in the day.

As Brooke was coming into the driveway of the house she spotted Lucas's car.

" What the hell, what is he doin here? I told him I need time to think, I cant let him see me like this" Brooke said to herself, all these new questions coming into her head that she just didnt feel like she had the energy to do anything about them. She sighed to herself and parked the her car and came out of the car. As she walked towards the door she notice Lucas looking at her very carefully, as if he was figuring everything about her and what she was hiding from him.

"Hey Lucas, what are you doing here?" Brooke quickly asked Lucas before he had a chance to ask her something that she just didnt want him to know about.

"Erm, Hey Brooke, we need to talk" Replied Lucas with his eyes pleading to Brooke's eyes that please dont shut me out.

"Lucas I told you before that I need time to think and its not the best time at the moment for use to talk" Brooke replied back while opening the door to the house so that she could quickly get inside and just lie in her bed.

"But Brooke, Please just give me another chance", Brooke looked at Lucas straight into his blue eyes that always made her weak at heart " Lucas please, we will talk later not now" and with that Brooke went into blackout.

-----------------------------------

Lucas quickly grabbed Brooke and took her inside the house and put her on her bed. He threw some water on her face, which started to make her come round back. Lucas had never been more scared in his life then now, he never saw Brooke weak or unwell and he just wanted to help her, to be apart of her life that he would be there for her when ever she needed him.

"Brooke wake up" Lucas shouted continously until Brooke started to open her eyes.

"emm, Lucas? what happened?" Brooke asked in her weak tone.

"Brooke you just fainted, are you feeling ok? should I call the doctor?" He asked with a panick in his voice.

"No Lucas am ok, dont worry about me, am fine, I just have a bad stomach problem, thats all" Brooke quickly replied back to Lucas so that he would call the doctor and so that he would ask to many other questions.

"How can you say to me not to worry Brooke? you mean the world to me and seeing you like that today, just really scared me" Lucas looked at Brooke closely, he then place his hand on hers "Okay Brooke we dont have to talk about us if u promise me one thing?" Brooke quickly asked "and what would that be Lucas?"

"Promise me first and then I will tell you", Brooke looked at him intently and sighned to herself, "Okay I promise", She really didnt want to be talking about her and Lucas and were they stood with each other in there relationship with one another.

"Now that a good girl", Lucas said will having the biggest smile on his face which Brooke quickly noticed "So what is it that I have to do?" Brooke asked with a little worry in her voice, not knowing what Lucas was thinking.

"Well Brooke you are going to let me take care of you and let me stay here until I feel that you are better, and before you say anything Brooke, remember you made a promise", Lucas knew Brooke would have never agreed to this all if she knew what she was promising for, "But Lucas, am okay, you really dont have to worry, and am sure you have much better things to do then stay her looking after me when am okay", Brooke pleaded with Lucas to change his mind and convince him that she was okay, but Lucas was'nt buying any of her act, he always knew when she was lying to him, "No Brooke, am staying and that the end of it and no more excuses or explanations, just go to sleep and rest", Brooke really didnt have the energy to argue back with Lucas and win this discussion, so she let him stay and take care of her.

-----------------------------------

Lucas watched quitely Brooke fall a sleep and wondering to himself that she looked really weak and something was'nt right with her, and she was lying to him. He decided that he would find out one way another, that he was'nt going to let her go but instead he was goin to fight for her this time and he would show it to her that he meant every word that he had said to her earlier on in the day.

-----------------------------------

_Sorry everyone for a very long delayed update to the story, it has been due to the fact that I have been extremely busy and had sometime to update the story so that is what i am doing. Sorry again to everyone, Please review and any feedback would be appreciated. I know is abit short the chapter, sorry. Take care everyone._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucas sat on the sofa downstairs while flicking through the numerous channels not deciding what to watch, as he had many questions running through his head. It had been an hour since Lucas had left Brooke in her room. He only had left her once she was completely a sleep. He had sat next to Brooke and waited until she was completely asleep which in turn he had noticed that had really annoyed Brooke. Lucas had already checked on Brooke many time but he had to keep on checking on her as her condition had really made him worry for her so he would keep on checking on her every five to 10 minutes.

---------------------------------------

It had been nearly two hours since Brooke had fallen asleep. She had woken up suddenly due to a rush of nausea. Brooke quickly ran to the bathroom and fell sick. After awhile Brooke crawled into a ball on the bathroom fall as she felt a sudden surge of pain in her lower abdomen region and started to cry quietly due to the pain and everything that was happening in her life. Lucas started to make his way back upstairs to Brooke bedroom to check on Brooke, as he came into the room he noticed that she wasn't lying in her bed. He could her someone crying and he straight away knew that it was Brooke and hearing her cry had made his heart break into a million pieces, he could never see her cry even when they were together. Lucas quickly ran towards the bathroom and started to rub Brooke's back.

"Its going to be ok, Brooke, don't worry", he said in the most reassuring way that he could to her so that she would started to feel better.

"Luke, it hurts to much", Brooke spoke back with all the energy that she could muster together.

"Am here Brooke, don't worry, am going to call the Doctor, okay?"

"No Luke, don't leave me", Brooke said back to Lucas in the most frightened tone he had ever hearred her say, like she was really scarred of something.

"Am not going anywhere Brooke, am here for you Pretty Girl", Lucas spoke back in the most comforting and loving tone.

"Thanks Luke", Brooke quietly replied back and then closed her eyes.

Lucas held Brooke in his arms until her pain had subsided, as he held her in his arm's he didn't know what he should do? why was she feeling like this? he knew that Brooke was hiding something from him, but he also knew that she would never confide in him as he had broken her heart twice not once but twice, and he just knew that he had to prove to her that he would never let her go if she just gave him another chance for them to be together.

--------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_**"Peyton, I think we should tell Brooke what happened exactly on the day of the shooting", Lucas said to Peyton when he was in his room sitting on his desk.**_

_**"Look Lucas, it meant nothing, I was scared and I thought that I wasn't going to make it", she quickly replied back to Lucas but trying to convince him will at the same time trying to convince herself that she felt nothing for him.**_

_**"But Peyton I don't want to hide anything from Brooke", **_

_**"This time Lucas it was different, you did'nt kiss me, I kissed you but not cause of the same reason the last time we kissed and by you telling her is not going to make anything different but instead it may make things worse for you as it will remind her of the time when we both cheated her. So I personally think we both should forget it ever happened and never tell her", Peyton said to Lucas trying to reassure him the same time that by not telling Brooke was the best thing to do.**_

_**"Okay Peyton then thats what we will do", Lucas replied back but still feeling like he should tell Brooke, but Peyton knew Brooke longer than he had known Brooke so maybe she knew what would be better to do.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

------------------------------------

He remembered that day when he had talked to Peyton about the kiss on the day of the shooting, and ever since the day Brooke broken up with him he had always regretted that he had never told her when he should have about that kiss, if only he had trusted himself then maybe him and Brooke would have still been together and he would have been close to Brooke again to know what was going on with her, what was it that she was hiding from him. Lucas looked at Brooke while still holding her in his arms and comforting her at the same time. His heart broke seeing Brooke like this, he never imagined in his life that he would see Brooke Davis weak and fragile, the girl that showed him what life was, the girl that was so strong and brave that could overcome anything, today was helpless and in pain, His heart broke at the site into amillion pieces. Brooke buried her head deep into Lucas's chest so that she could find the comfort and protection she always felt whenever she was in his arms. The only place she had ever felt safe was in Lucas's arms, as if she could do anything as long as she had him by her side, but today things weren't so simple as they were before, something could not be corrected even if she was in his arms but atleast she still felt safe and to some extend much more stronger then she had been feeling for the past couple of days.

------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Thanks so far to all that have reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter will update the next chapter soon. Please keep the reviews coming and Thanks again to all.

Take care everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been awhile since Brooke was wrapped up in Lucas's arms on the bathroom floor, he had offered to carry her to her bed but she had declined saying to him that she just needs to be held by him for awhile and she will be better. It had been exactly twenty minutes now since she had said those words to him that had given him hope that maybe there is a chance for them after all that maybe she does want to give them another chance, but that quickly changed later on when Brooke got a sudden feeling of nausea again. Brooke felt so weak and fragile. She could feel that Lucas was worried about her but she also knew that he was going to be having a million questions running through his head about the she was feeling and that was something she was dreading now. She wished now she had never agreed to let him stay, why was she weak? why did she say yes to him? when it was so risky, that it was obvious from the treatment that she would be feeling like she was now and she knew all of this and yet still she had agreed to let him say. She kept on say to herself in her head that she was such a stupid girl and should have know better then to have agreed with Lucas. Thought she knew why she said yes to Lucas to stay, it was so that she wasn't alone and that she could feel strong and safe, and those were some of the things that Lucas always made her feel like whenever he was around her, but even then she should have known better. Lucas kept on rubbing Brooke back so that she would know that he was with her and to tell her that everything would be alright, to give her as much comfort as she could have he kept on rubbing her back and pulled her hair back as he knew that she wouldn't like them to go bad.

------------------------------------

Brooke knew that she had to send Lucas back home, that she couldn't let him stay here or he would find everything out about her, and that was something she was just not ready to happen. Once the nausea stopped Brooke cleaned her face and mouth, and then turned around to face Lucas. She could tell in his blue eyes that he was worried about her but there were many question just waiting to be asked and she just wasn't ready to answer any of those questions so she looked into Lucas's eyes and spoke to him with the little energy that she had.

"Lucas I think you should go home", She said to him in the most convincing tone that she could muster up so that she could show that she was ok to him and that she was only suffering from a hang over.

"No Brooke, am not going anywhere, and remember you promised", Lucas quickly replied back to her.

"Wait a sec, I only replied and promised you cause you kept on bugging me for one the second when did you start to believe in promises, cause you never kept yours in the past", Brooke spoke back to him in a harsh tone.

Her words stung into Lucas's heart, he knew he hurt her but this really wasn't the time for her to bring the past when she clearly wasn't feeling well.

"Okay, but what has that got to do with anything", he replied back with hurt in his voice.

"It has everything to do with it, Lucas you should just go", Brooke spoke back knowing full well that her words were killing him, but if he found out the real reason she just didn't know what would happen to him and that was a risk she was just not willing to take, cause yes she loved him more than her life itself.

"No Brooke am not going anywhere when your not feeling well, and I know I hurt you in the past and am sorry for that but like I said am not going anywhere", He spoke back to her this time more defensively.

"No Lucas you are going cause by you being here it is making me more ill and I just don't want to be around you, do you get that?" Brooke replied back slightly shouting back at him now, she knew she had to be cold and very harsh with him to make him understand so that he would go home.

"Listen Brooke am not going anywhere when you are feeling like this, and it will be better if you get that across to yourself", Lucas replied back also starting to shout slightly, He knew now for sure that Brooke was hiding something from him and that was the reason she was acting like this cause what was earlier on then when she was wrapped up in his arms and she had told him to just hold her.

"Listen Luke am not in the mood to argue with you so please can you just leave me cause I really don't want to see you and by you being here it really isn't helping me, instead am feeling much worse", She spoke back to him more calmly but at the same time as if she was fed up.

"Well if you have a problem with my face then I will go down stairs and sleep on the couch but am not leaving you alone in this house", and with that last sentence Lucas quickly walked off from the bathroom, the bedroom and went down stairs before Brooke could say anything after that cause he couldn't take anymore of the hate she was giving to him, but he also knew that she had an act going on with her, but it was the fact that she was pushing him away and not letting him be there for her that hurt him the most.

Brooke looked at Lucas leave knowing fully well that she had past the boundary and was really mean to him when all he did was help her and comfort her, but she had to look at the bigger picture and that was the reason she had to put up this act, though he hadn't agreed to leave and that still worried her a lot.

She quickly yelled to him as he was leaving that fine if he wanted to stay then he can but don't come next to me, and with that Lucas had shut the door of the room loudly, which Brooke knew that he had heard her and that she had really upset him.

------------------------------------

It had been nearly an hour since there fight and both Lucas and Brooke were only think about the other and what was it that was going through there minds. Brooke was lying in her bed and was looking at the ceiling, while thinking that she had been to harsh on Lucas and he must be thinking all sorts of bad things about her, he maybe was wondering that he must of had a lucky escape from her by there breakup. She was feeling really guilty on the way she had treated him when all he was doing was offering his help and support, but then she knew she had to be like that to Lucas cause she couldn't let him in her heart again especially after he broke it twice.

Lucas in the mean time was wondering what was Brooke hiding from him cause he knew what had happened upstairs was all an act, he could always tell whenever she was lying to him and he knew that Brooke knew that he didn't believe a single word she said to him earlier in the fight. He remember the words Brooke spoke to him, just hold me in your arms, he would give anything at this moment to hear her say those words to him again. He contemplated to go back upstairs now and check if she was ok, but all he managed to reached to was the outside of her bedroom door, wondering should he go in or not? After awhile of standing there and hearing nothing coming from inside he knocked on her door to ask if she was ok?

"Brooke are you okay?" he asked with regret in his voice,

there was no answer and just when Lucas was about to turn the door handle she quickly spoke back,

"Yeah Lucas am okay, I just want to be left alone", She spoke back firmly to him.

He stood out there knowing that Brooke was very stubborn and wouldn't like to see him so he just started to make his way back down but telling her something before he went down,

"Well okay then but I am down stairs and if you need anything just let me know and don't worry I will make my bed on the down stair couch, Take care of yourself and let me know if you need anything" Lucas replied back to Brooke and then walked downstairs.

Brooke felt even more guilty now then she had before and she could her the hurt in Lucas's voice and all she wanted to do was tell him everything and just tell him to hold her in his arms forever, she loved him so much more then life itself and that was the one of the reason she couldn't tell Lucas her secret. Brooke suddenly felt a shot of pain again in her lower abdomen and this time she started to cry silently wishing at the same time that Lucas was holding her in his arms. Lucas stopped half way down the stairs at that same time and he felt a sudden pull toward back upstairs to Brooke, he wonder what should he do? should he go back up and see by his own eyes if Brooke was ok or not, cause for all he knew Brooke could have been lying to him and he wouldn't even know cause he couldn't see her face.

TBC...

Thanks to everyone so far and all the reviews, I really appreciate all the review and all the support you all are showing me, thanks again.

Please keep the reviews coming, and if there are and suggestion for further development or improvement then they will all be appreciated.

Take care all and will update soon the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Lucas started to make his way back upstairs, his cell phone started to ring. He looked at his cell phone to see who was ringing him,

"Haley", he quietly said to himself, he looked up at Brooke's bedroom and signed to himself and just answered the phone instead of going upstairs, even though his heart kept on telling him that he should go up and check on Brooke, but he ignored his heart and made is way back down while answering his phone, cause he knew that Brooke wasn't going to let him in her room even if he had gone back up, so he ignored his heart for now.

"Hey Hales, whats up?" Lucas asked while glancing back upstairs to her bedroom,

"Hey Luke, its nothing really but I was wondering if you had managed to find Brooke then?" She asked with concern in her voice, cause she had been calling Brooke and she had never answered her, just now before ringing Lucas she had called Brooke, but there was no answer.

"Erm yeah, I did, and am at her place well at Rachel's place at the moment", He told Haley knowing that she had been worried about Brooke and he should have known better then to have dragged her in that mess earlier on when he knew she was pregnant and any stress was bad for her and her baby.

"Oh, Okay, its just that I had been really worried cause Brooke hasn't been picking her phone whenever I have been calling her, and just before I called you I had called her on her phone", She told Luke.

"Well thts strange cause she is in her bedroom and if you had called am sure she would have pick your call", Lucas told her with a sense of confusion and worry in his tone,

"Yeah thats what I though, maybe her battery is dead?"Haley tried to make a sense of everything,

"Yeah maybe thats what it is, I wouldn't worry Hales, she is ok"Lucas replied to Haley in his most convincing tone so to make her stop worrying about Brooke cause he knew all this stress wasn't good for her, even though he was really worried about Brooke, he still had to make it seem everything was okay to Haley.

"Okay then, I feel much better now, and even more that I know you are there for her", She replied in a more relax tone.

"Yeah am here, now you dont worry at all and just take care of yourself and the baby, and say hi to Nathan from me" he told her.

"Okay, Erm Luke is it possible if I can speak to Brooke now?" Haley quickly asked before they said there goodbyes,

"I will go and check for you cause I dont know if she has gone to sleep or what, just wait a sec"He told her not wanting to go into detail that it was going to be really hard for him to let alone talk to him then to her.

"Okay, But wait if she has gone to sleep then what are you still doing there?" Haley quickly asked once she had realized what Lucas had just said to her,

"Well she has a really bad stomach pain or hand-over or something and I told her to rest and that I would stay here if she needed anything" He replied back to her but leaving out the details cause he knew then Haley would start to worry a lot.

"Okay, thats sweet of you to take care of her", she replied to her feeling happy that finally Luke had figured out who was in his heart all along.

"Well thats me", and they both started to laugh, "Yeah you keep on telling yourself that"She said to him sarcastically,

"Hey, your the one that said that I was, now who's confused" he cheekily replied back to her, and then they both started to laugh again,

"Okay, you were going to see if Brooke was awake to talk to me", She said to him getting back to what they were talking about,

"Yeah, hold on let me check", he replied back to her and went upstairs quickly to check on Brooke.

----------------------------------------

Brooke had crawled into a ball on her bed due to the pain, she had heard her phone go off but she just didn't have any energy to pick up the phone so she had ignored it as it wasn't that hard to cause it was on vibration. She didn't know how much more she could take this pain, so she silently cried to herself.

Lucas had made is way up and could her some thing from the room but couldn't make out what the noise was, was Brooke alright? that was the first thought that came to his head and he knew now that he should have listened to his heart earlier on.

"Brooke, its me Lucas, are you ok?"He asked with concern in his voice,

Brooke had to be strong and not show or make Lucas think that she wasn't so she had to tell him and convince him that things were ok,

"Erm yeah, Lucas am ok, didn't I tell you to leave me alone" She replied to him but more weakly then she wanted to,

"Yeah sorry, Its just Haley called and wanted to ask if she can talk to you" He told her, knowing at the same time that she was lying to him about her being ok,

"Well like I said before to you, I want to be just left alone for now so just tell her that am a sleep", she told him, even though that was the last thing she wanted to be left alone, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about her and her condition.

"Okay then that what I will do", Lucas replied to her in a defeated tone cause he had hoped that maybe she would have talked to Haley and at least she would have opened the door so that he would have been reassured that she was ok or not. Lucky for Brooke Lucas had is hand on the phone so that Haley couldn't have listened to there conversation just now.

Lucas put the phone to his ear and told Haley that Brooke was a sleep and he would tell her that once she gets up to tell her that Haley had called and wants to speak to her so she should call back when she can. With that Haley had said her goodbyes to Lucas and put the phone down, he had said all those things to Haley about Brooke calling her back right outside her bedroom door so that she would know what he had told Haley.

"Brooke I told Haley, that you were a sleep and that you would call her back when you wake up", He spoke to her but with the door in his way of seeing her.

"Yeah I heard, Thanks", Brooke replied feeling more weaker by the second.

Lucas though about going down stairs but then something in his heart told him that, that would be a really bad idea and he should just stay here, so he sat down with his back against the door of the outside of Brooke's bedroom and just hoped that everything would be okay.

After awhile all Brooke could see was darkness and then suddenly she had fainted, but cause she was lying on her bed there was no noise that would have made Lucas aware that she had fainted.

-----------------------------------------

It had been nearly an hour and there had been no noise from the room which had started to worry Lucas a lot.

"Brooke are you okay?" He asked not knowing why but something was tell him that she wasn't,

There was no answer from the room, this had really started to worry him cause before she had at least replied back to him when she was even more angry, he asked again,

"Brooke are you okay in there?", this time he has raised his voice slightly in cause she hadn't heard him before.

No answer again, this time Lucas had got up to try and turn the handle of the door,

"Brooke Listen to me carefully, I don't care if your mad at me or if you don't want to see me or if you don't want to talk to me, but if you don't reply back to me and tell me that you are okay, then I am going to break this door and see for myself", He said to her being very serious,

But still there was no answer and that is when he knew something was definatley wrong with Brooke and so he started to break the door down by banging himself to the door as hard as he could.

Eventually after three hard hits by Lucas the door opened and he quickly went in the room to check on Brooke, what he say was something that was going to stay in his memory for the rest of his life.

"BROOKE" Lucas yell as he ran towards Brooke, she was half on the bed and her upper part of the body was about to fall on the floor.

Lucas quickly held her up and into his arms and kept on calling her to wake up, but there was no movement from her apart from a very weak pulse that he quickly checked to see if she was okay. Lucas reached for his cell phone that was in his back pocket of his jeans and dialled 911 and asked for an ambulance quick.

Lucas started to cry silently while holding Brooke in his arms after he put the phone down up to the point of when the ambulance had arrived.

He kept on talking to her and tried to wake her up until he waited for the ambulance to come, while also cursing himself that why had he left her alone? if he just had been more stubborn and not let her out of his sight then maybe she wouldn't have been like this the way she was this moment.

As he waited he held her and spoke in her ear so that she could listen to him,

"Brooke Please wake up, please, you cant leave me or I will die myself, I cant live without you, Brooke Davis your the one, am the guy for you Brooke, Please wake up, I love you soo much, please" He pleaded with her that maybe she would wake up.

He waited, and then he could hear the siren of the ambulance outside the house and he had hope back in him.

TBC...

Please Review and let me know what you think, the more the reviews I get the quicker I will try and update the next chapter, Take care everyone and please everyone reading this story review cause all the support is appreciated. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been nearly an hour since they had brought Brooke to the hospital. Lucas had called Nathan to let him know that Brooke was in hospital, and told his mum so to let her know that he was in hospital because something was wrong with Brooke. Lucas had been waiting in the waiting room and it had seem to him like it had been forever that he had seen or heard anything regarding Brooke. After awhile Nathan and Haley had reached the hospital and went straight to were Lucas had been.

----------------------------------

"Lucas, What happened?", Haley asked with shock and confusion in her voice,

"Hey Bro, How is she?"Nathan asked trying to be more calmer than his wife was being about all of this situation.

"Hey, I dont understand myself, when I went into the room I saw Brooke half on the bed and half nearly on the floor and she was unconsious", He tried to explain to both Nathan and Haley,

"But Lucas when I had called you told me she was okay, and that she was asleep, so how can she have so suddenly gone really ill and fainted, it just doesn't make sense?" Haley spoke with a confused tone in her voice, she knew that what Lucas had told her wasn't the entire story of the events that had happened when Lucas had found Brooke like that cause she could see it in Lucas's eyes, that he was hiding something from her.

"Erm, yeah thats what I dont understand Haley" Lucas spoke with hesitation in his voice, which Haley quickly noticed and wanted to know now that what was it that Lucas was hiding from her,

"You must know wht happened Lucas, you were there looking after her, you told me yourself", Haley quickly replied back Lucas.

Nathan had stood besides his wife and had just observed both Lucas and Haley and there conversation, he could tell that Lucas was hiding something cause he was never good at keeping secrets and now he was just waiting for his wife to make him confess whatever he was hiding from them both.

"Look man if you know anything then its best you tell us and we can maybe help", Nathan had cut in quickly before Haley said anything back to Lucas.

Lucas sat down and held is head in his hands, speaking to himself that "She should have never listened to Brooke and that she should have never leaved her alone", tears had started to form in his eyes, which he kept hiden from both Nathan and Haley.

"What, Lucas what are you talking about, talk to us Lucas", Haley spoke but more gentally and concerned at the same time,

"Listen Luke, you can tell us man and you never know, what you may be thinking may not be true", Nathan also tried to make him start to talk to them both.

It had only been the three of them waiting in the room, for any news of Brooke Davis.

Lucas looked up at both of them with blood shot eyes and told them both the events that had happened to him and Brooke since the day started.

After awhile Haley was quite angry and told Lucas that how could he have been so stupid and he should have known better, whereas Nathan was much calmer and tried to make Lucas feel abit more better and tried to explain to Haley also that how was he suppose to know that this was going to happen to Brooke.

Lucas had sat there silent listening to both what Haley and Nathan had to say to him. As he was waiting all he could think about was Brooke and how he would give up his life if he could just speak to Brooke, hold her in his arms and have her speak back to him. He just wanted Brooke, no he need Brooke more than life its self and he wasn't going to give up on her not today, not ever. Lucas quickly got up from his seat, ignoring both Haley and Nathan as they asked him where he was going, and headed out of the waiting room and to the first person that could tell him something about Brooke and her condition.

-----------------------------------

Karen had been closing up the cafe when she had bumped into Peyton.

"Hey Karen, how come you are closing early?" Peyton asked confused,

"Well Peyton Brookes in hospital, Lucas had just called me about 20 minutes ago and I still havent heard any news so am going over there", Karen told Peyton all she knew about the situation while closing up the place.

"What Brooke in hospital? How? When?How come no one told me?" There was numerous question coming up in Peytons head, she always and still considered Brooke as her Best friend and would always,

"Well I dont no much, all I no is what I told you, and thats why am heading over there now", Karen told Peytons knowing that Peyton was really upset so Karen tried to console her.

"Peyton do you want to come with me?" Karen asked trying to console her at the same time as Peyton had started to tear up.

"Can I please Karen, it would mean the world", Peyton quickly asked making sure that Karen was really offering to let her come along with her.

"Yeah I dont see why not when am heading in the same place", Karen replied.

"Thanks Karen", Peyton said to Karen in a tone that was relieved.

Both Karen and Peyton had started to make there way to the Hospital and in a few minutes they would reach there destination.

-----------------------------------

Lucas had managed to find the doctor that was treating Brooke.

"Doctor, How is Brooke Davis? and can I see her now?" Lucas asked wanting to get some answers.

"Well sir, she is still unconsious but she is stable but it is very important that she wakes up within the next 48 hours or she will slip into a coma. She is though responding to the treatment we are giving her at the moment which is a plus side", Doctor Cole tried to explain as simply as he could to Lucas so that he would start to worry but still give him some hope, as Doctor Cole knew within himself that Brooke Davis's case was very complicated.

"Okay, can I see her?" Lucas asked with pleading eyes,

"Well its only family, but as there has been no one from her family that has come as of yet I think it will be alright for you to see her", The doctor could tell that this boy really cared for this girl, and he knew that this boy loved the girl inside the room that was lying unconsious.

"Thank you so much Doctor, you don't know how much this means to me", Lucas replied in a happy and relieved tone, he was finally going to see Brooke,

"But one more thing I would like to tell you, and that is that you may talk to her and she maybe able to her you cause some say that have come out of cases like Brooke's and have said that they could her everything in the room and you could use this to your advantage by trying to make her wake up so I recommend you talk to her", Doctor Cole informed Lucas that there were possibilities that could make Brooke come out of her state.

"Okay, Thank you again for everything", Lucas said to the Doctor and then made his way to Brooke Davis's room. He though to himself that he would tell everything to Brooke that was in his heart and tell her how much she means to him and that he is willing to do anything to have her back in his life as his girlfriend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all that have reviewed this story and that have read the story, but please keep the reviews coming, want more reviews from everyone that reads the story, Thanks. Will update soon, haven't been feeling that well. Please keep the reviews coming, if there are lots of reviews then i will update very quick. Take care everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Karen and Peyton, both arrived at the hospital and headed towards the waiting room that Nathan and Haley were waiting in for any news about Brooke.

"Hey, any news about Brooke?" Karen asked both Nathan and Haley if they knew anything about Brooke and what cause her to be in this condition.

"Hey Karen and Peyton, No there isn't much news apart from that Brooke has been stabilized, but she is still unconscious", Haley explained to Both of them as much as she knew from what Lucas had told her and Nathan before he went to Brooke's room, he had told her that, that was all that the doctor had told him and also about how he has let him see her even though its only family for the moment.

"Okay, well at least that still something then not knowing anything" Karen replied back feeling a little relieved to know that Brooke was stable at least.

"Is it at all possible for us to see Brooke?" Peyton asked quickly,

"Not yet Peyt, the Doctor will tell us when we can see her" Nathan told her calmly.

The four of them waited for further news about Brooke in the waiting room.

------------------------------

Lucas entered Brooke's room and the site in front of him was something he never wanted to see again in his life, Brooke all helpless, vulnerable and weak. It pained his heart to see the girl he loved in this condition, but there was something he didn't know and that was that he was going to see Brooke a lot more like this, but first he was to know what was wrong with her.

Lucas walked toward Brooke and sat on the chair next to her bedside, he held Brooke's hand with his as he sat there looking at her wishing that she just wakes up now. He held her hand in his and kissed her hand gentle and looked up at Brooke and tears started to form in his eyes, why was Brooke in this state? what was wrong with her? he wanted to be with her, he wanted to take care of her, he was never going to forgive himself for leaving her in the room when she had needed him the most, why was he never there when ever she really needed him, even in the past he left her alone and that was also one of the reasons that had made her feel so insecure about herself and had also made her question his love for her.

"Hey Pretty Girl, am here and am never going to leave you alone", Lucas spoke with sadness in his voice because of the condition Brooke was in, he was always use to seeing her always bubbly and happy never like this as he was seeing her right now,

"Everyone is here waiting for you to wake up" he informed her,

"Please Brooke wake up, am so sorry to leave you alone when you needed me, am so sorry. You have to wake up Brooke cause my heart lies within you and if anything happens to you then I wont be able to live this life also, so please baby wake up. I need you so much and I want to be there for you this time forever, I will never let you go Pretty Girl. Do you remember when you said to me that you wanted to save me and I said I will save you and I promise and only if you also save me, well its that time now Brooke, let me save you and I want you to save me and you can only do that if you wake up, so please Pretty Girl wake up."Lucas spoke his heart as tears had started to fall from his eyes,

"Your the one for me and am the one for you Brooke and you will see that even if you dont believe it now I will show it to you that we belong to each other and that it has always been you and me and no one else, please just give me another chance, I love you soo much more than you will ever know and this time I will let you in all the way and you will see for yourself that you will only find you in my heart. Please Pretty Girl wake up", Lucas pleaded with Brooke.

Lucas sat there holding Brooke's hand and just crying quitely to himself for a few minutes and then looked back at Brooke.

"Brooke if you can hear me, then please wake up. I am so sorry for everything, for all the pain I gave to you over these years and for not being there whenever you needed me, for making you doubt my love for you but please you have to listen to me when I say only you live in my heart and without you I am dead. You make me feel alive whenever am around you, you make me smile, you make me laugh no matter what mood am in, you have the most caring and kind heart then anyone else I know, you have always been there for me whenever I have needed you even when I hurt you, you loving person I know, and you make me a better person whenever am around you, you give everyone hope and courage, your the strongest person I know. Your my everything Brooke, my heart, my air, my light, my strength, my hope, my love, you're my everything and I just don't see my life without you, I want you in my life forever and no one else, its always been you and it always will be you Pretty Girl, I was just to dumb to have never figured that out earlier and to have let you go" Lucas carried on letting all of his feeling and emotions out of his heart and letting her know how he felt about her and everything, he was finally letting her in his heart and he was always going to let her be there forever.

"Come on Brooke, wake up for us all, we all need you and you have to fight. I am going to always be her for you and am never going to let you go even if you don't want to get back together with me am still going to be there for you. You are my truelove Brooke Davis", Lucas spoke lovingly.

"I miss you so much Pretty Girl, I want to be with you always in ever moment, I want to hold you in my arms, I want to hear you say Boyfriend to me again, I want to hold you so close that you can feel my heart and feel that its only you that lives in there, I want to feel your heart so close to mine, I don't want to miss anything in your life. I wonder if you can hear me or not but I hope you can Pretty Girl," Lucas leaned over and gently kissed Brooke's forehead as one of his tears fell on Brooke face which went unnoticed but that was the first time Brooke felt something, even though she could hear everything Lucas had said and now she also wanted to wake up and just tell Lucas to hold her in his arms. Brooke was putting all her effort to try and wake up for both of them.

Lucas sat back down on his chair and placed is face down to Brooke hand that was entwined by his and spoke one last time,

"l Love you Brooke and am here always and forever for you", he spoke with so much love and emotion, and then he placed his head down just waiting for her to wake up.

----------------------------------

Nathan had gone to the cafe of the hospital to get everyone something to eat and drink. Haley and Karen had been sitting on the chair, Karen had earlier on called Brooke's Parents again to let them know what they knew so far, but she had been shocked to know that they hardly cared what happened to there daughter and this had really saddened Karen after there conversation ended. Peyton had been sitting on the opposite side to Haley and Karen and had been brooding a lot, she had been very quite since she had arrived at the hospital. Peyton had been initially been really angry with Brooke when Lucas had broken up with her and when he had said " I love you too Brooke", but after hearing about Brooke all of those feelings and anger had gone, it all felt meaningless to her and all she hoped now was that Brooke was ok and would get better soon, she wanted to make things right with her best friend again and wanted things to be the way they were before, she knew now that Lucas belonged to Brooke and she meant nothing to him. In all of this she really had missed her best friend more then she had of even Lucas, this had made her feel even more guilty cause she also knew now that what she felt for Lucas wasn't love, well not the kind anyway that she could see in both Brooke and Lucas's eyes for one another. Peyton sat there hoping her Best friend was okay. Nathan had come back with refreshments for them all and they all sat there waiting for some news.

----------------------------------

The Doctor had been regularly making round to the room and check on Brooke and her condition. There had been no immediate change since Lucas had first gone in that room.

It had been more than nearly an hour since Lucas had said a word, he had been silently crying in his and Brooke's hand while speaking in a very trembling and low voice,

"I love you Pretty Girl, Please wake up, I need you. Please forgive me, I am so sorry." He kept on repeating to himself these words as if he was in a state of complete shock.

Brooke cold feel the burning tears falling on her hands and all she wanted to do was wake up and hold Lucas. Brooke put all her energy into waking up and she had managed to wake up. Brooke slowly opened her eyes and spoke out in her weak voice to Lucas,

"Lucas", was all she could say at that moment.

Lucas's head quickly shot up not believing his ears but that was one voice he could never mistaken or forget and that was the voice of his Pretty girl,

"Hey Pretty Girl", Lucas said with the biggest smile on his face.

Both stared at each other with so much love.

TBC...

-------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone that has review and showed there support, but please keep the reviews coming. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, soon Brooke secret will come out to Lucas, just have to wait and see. The more the reviews I get the quicker I will update the next chapter. Take care everyone.


End file.
